


My Super Dysfunctional Family

by KJ_XX



Series: My Super Dysfunctional Family [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_XX/pseuds/KJ_XX
Summary: Peter had always had bad luck.Peters luck was so bad that it was given a title: 'Parker Luck'.Peter was not surprised when the class field trip was announced as his home and his 'Parker Luck' was the reason for that.Also known as the cliche field trip trope that everyone uses.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: My Super Dysfunctional Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was known to have bad luck and today seemed to be his worst day of all.

\------

Class had been going normal for Peter. The teacher was teaching something he had been taught months ago and so it was usual to find him drawing some new designs for the Avengers tech. He had been working with his dad to make his web shooters hold more fluid and to make the web fluid stronger. However, the fluid kept getting stuck to the walls of the shooters so that was what Peter was currently designing. 

Obviously, Flash had to make his usual 'Penis Parker' comments and his moronic group of minions would laugh along to whatever joke he had made. This class was no different.

"Awww, is Penis doodling again! How pathetic! You should leave the drawing to MJ, 'cause it seems to be the only thing she can do well." Flash remarked catching the attention of the teacher. Thankfully, since this was physics and he had Mr Harrington, Flash had been overheard. 

"Sit down Eugene!" Mr Harrington called. Flash grumbled but followed the teachers orders. 

Peter looked at the clock hung above the teachers desk. '3:10' it read. He had 5 minutes until the final bell to signal the end of the school day. 

Suddenly, his spider sense began to tingle, however he knew that this was just Flash throwing something at him. It took all of his strength to not dodge the ball of paper. It hit is head and this cause Flash and his group to start laughing like crazy. It would seem as if Flash was the only one who couldn't realise that his 'friends' only stayed with him because he had money. That was his reason for popularity, money.

The bell rang loudly throughout the classroom and the students began to collect their things until Mr Harrington asked for them to stay behind. A few grumbles were heard throughout the classroom but Flash was the loudest, making a very loud comment about 'having to meet his father to attend another gala'. Most of the people in his class were smart enough to realise that Flash was just making stuff up for attention but his goons didn't seem to as they hung from every word he said.

"Alright, everyone," Mr Harrington called, grabbing everyone's attention, "I received an email this morning telling us the date of our class field trip." This caused an uproar of murmurs throughout the class.

"Yes, exciting I know. We have been told that our field trip is to take place in Monday, so these permission slips must be handed in by 3:30 on Wednesday afternoon, understood?" A few murmurs of agreement followed this announcement, "Please take one and pass the rest along to the next person and then you may go." 

Ned was a ball of excitement next to Peter and it seemed that he couldn't stop squealing.

"But sir, where are we even going?" Jackson asked, his voice having been very quiet during the lesson.

"That is a good question Jackson, and I am pleased to announce that due to our impeccable scores on the exams this year, we have been given a tour of... STARK INDUSTRIES!" 

Silence followed this announcement until it finally settled in the teenagers heads. Cheers and yells and even the sound of crying could be heard in the classroom, making Peters head begin to ache due to his heightened senses. Ned was bouncing up and down in his chair, unable to hold in all of his excitement and MJ seemed pretty content with where the trip would be held. However, you could not say the same for Peter. He slammed his head on the table, which did not help his growing headache, and wished the ground would swallow him up whole. It did not do that.

"We can finally see that Penis doesn't have an internship after all! Bet your best buddy Tony Stark's gonna be there Penis and I'm going to prove to him that i will make a WAY better intern than you!" Flash remarked as Peter made his way to leave. 

It took a while but Peter finally made it to the front doors of the school. He had been knocked into a locker twice by Flash and his goons on the way to the parking lot and he was sure a bruise would form on his ribs.

He walked out of the door with Ned and MJ and spotted Happy's sleek, black Audi in the car park. He waved goodbye to his best friends and walked towards the car. Yet as soon as he got to the car, Flash had to make a remark. "I'm gonna prove your lying Penis, and your so gonna get it on Monday!"

Peter just sighed and climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Hey Happy, guess what happened today! I aced my Spanish test and came second in the class, after MJ of course who is like the smartest person I know, that doesn't live or work at the compound of course." Peter rambled climbing into the backseat.

He checked his phone for any messages whilst doing this and he got the reply of, "That's great buddy!".

This confused Peter as Happy never called him buddy, EVER! Had Peter really just gotten into a car with a complete stranger. If so, why hadn't his spider sense gone off? The voice was familiar tho, as in he had heard it before. 

"Are you going to look at us Junior?" a second voice questioned. This voice was also familiar except more feminine and bad ass. What confused his though was the fact that they had called him Junior, only the Avengers and their close friends called him Junior. 

He was unsure as to who these people were and didn't want to look up from his now blank screen but he had to at some point.

He slowly raised his head to look at the front passenger seat and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Gamora and Quill. That's why his spider sense hadn't gone off, he had recognised them without seeing them. His face must have been showing mixed emotions because Quill remarked with, "Thought you'd be happy to see us Junior?" A slight tone of hurt in his voice but mixed with humour.

"Um, Hey guys! Sorry, I was expecting Happy to pick me up, not that this isn't a great surprise, I mean Gamora and Star-Lord just picked me up from school like how cool is that." Peter tried to continue his ramble but was cut off when Gamora reminded him that Quill was only joking and that they were happy to see him to.

The drive to the compound was spent with small talk about how Peter's school life is going and thankfully they had not brought up Flash's comments so they must not have heard him. They reached the entrance and Quill parked the car in one of the reserved avengers spaces since the car was Tony's. Peter rushed towards the entrance, scanning his pass at the entrance and raced to the elevator. 

"Hello Peter, How are you today?" FRIDAY asked.

"I am good FRIDAY, thank you, could you please tell me where dad is?" Peter asked the AI, still making a habit of talking to the ceiling.

"Of course, mini-boss. Boss is in his lab, would you like me to take you to that floor?" the AI asked.

"Yes please FRIDAY!" Peter replied.

The AI rushed the elevator to the 96th Floor where both Tony and Peter's labs were held. This floor also held the avengers communal kitchen and living room for when the others wished to spend some time together. This meant that it was no surprise to Peter to find Steve and Sam hunched over the stove in the kitchen, cooking food for all of the avengers, which seemed to include the guardians today. 

"Hey Uncle Steve, hey Sam!" Peter called as he walked out of the elevator. Steve replied with a hello and Sam just grumbled, probably due to the fact that Peter still wont call him uncle.

He passed the living room where it seemed that Nat and Bucky were having a conversation in Russian. They had been teaching Peter Russian for quite some time now that he was a permanent resident of the tower so he could understand the gist of the conversation. Something along the lines of dance and biology but that was all he could understand. Probably talking about Steve and Bruce, as per usual.

Peter made his way to his dad's lab to find him hunched over the iron man suit, with what looks to be a drill and some wood. Peter had learned not to ask questions about whatever his dad was doing unless he was helping. This gradually turned into a mutual agreement of don't ask unless necessary between the father-son duo.

"Hey Dad!" Peter called as he walked further into the lab. The place was a mess with confidential weapons for the avengers and broken pieces of old iron man suits filling the counter tops. 

"Hey Underoos! How was school?" Tony asked. This would seem as just a simple, helpless question to the public eye but Peter knew that Tony knew something. This was morer than likely about the field trip on Friday.

"It was okay, I'm going to go ask Uncle Steve what's for dinner." Peter said as he turned to the doorway.

"Don't bother, I already asked and he's making Pasta and pancetta sauce [A/N It's really good, you guys should try it]"

Dammit. That was Peter's one chance to escape.

"That sounds delicious, maybe I should go help him." Peter stated and before his dad could even reply, he was out of the lab and into the Kitchen.

\------

Dinner was made in a flash once Peter came to help. Steve had FRIDAY call everyone to the communal dining room so that they could eat as a group (like they did most nights). Within the span of 10 minutes, everyone but Tony was in the dining room, waiting to eat. This was not an uncommon occurrence but due to the fact that Steve and Pepper won't let anyone eat until everyone is here, this meant that there were a few complaints from the group, mainly Rocket and Drax. Finally, Iron Man decided to leave his den of mess and entered the communal floor to commotion and chaos. 

Tony sat down at the end of the table, as it was his tower, with Pepper to his left and Peter to his right. Everyone had basically assigned themselves a seat when they first arrived at the tower and so, even if most of the group is absent, everyone sticks to their own seats. Sometimes though, if all of the avengers and friends and family had decided to join them (usually for Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years etc...), then most of them would migrate to the large communal living room. Since today was not one of those days, it was just 12 of the towers usual inhabitants. 

To the right of Peter was one of Tony's other adopted children Harley. It had been decided that since Harley would have a better opportunity at an education in New York than in Tennessee, he would move in with Tony and Pepper. His mum and sister would come and visit during the holidays (as Tony would insist and then pay for their travels) so that they could see him more often. He also had the hang of face time now so that was a bonus. 

Across from Harley was the adorable Morgan Stark. She was happily eating her pasta whilst having a Very serious conversation about Disney to a clueless Nebula. Still though, the blue 20 year old listened intently, hoping to please the small child (which she did). 

Further down the table was Steve, who had his arm rested against the back of Bucky's chair. This was probably to comfort the 101 year due to the fact that crowds (even familiar ones like his Avengers family) made him very antsy and he fidgeted a lot during family dinners. This small act from Steve made his the tiniest bit more comfortable than before. 

Opposite Steve was Sam and Rhodey. One of the seemed to have made a joke since both were laughing incredibly hard. Nobody could understand how their unusual friendship but it did and they were both very content with that. 

Finally, at then end of the table was Bruce and Natasha. They were sat opposite one another and so, to feel more comfortable and relaxed, they held hands and rested them against the table. (This secretly made Peter and Harley coo at the two, though if Nat ever found out she would be more than a little mad).

After quite a bit of eating and conversing between the family, Nat decided to ask the question Peter was dreading the most.

"Hey, ребенок паук, want to tell me what this is?" She asked, holding up Peter's permission slip. 

"I don't know what you mean, мама паук." Peter replied.

"I think you do ребенок паук and you also know how much I hate lying!" She responded.

"What are you on about Tasha?" Bucky asked. It seemed as if only Nat and Peter knew what was going on (or so they thought).

"It seems as if our little Petey has a field trip on Friday!" 

"Where to?" Bruce asked dropping Nat's hand. This caused Natasha's smirk to drop slightly but she regained it again when she answered his question.

"Here!"

"Sorry? Where?" Steve questioned.

"Here! He has a trip here, to the tower!" She answered.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, he does!" Tony answered with a smirk. That was all Peter needed to realise that he had planned the whole thing. Pepper made the same deduction.

"Don't worry Petey, I'll keep them at bay." She reassured him but the smirks on the 2 ex-russian spies, 2 army veterans and his dad was enough to make him question her ability to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week had gone too quickly for Peter's liking. There was obviously the usual torments from Flash about his internship and he was still crazing over MJ but other than that, the week was rather normal. Mr Harrington was suspicious about the signature on his permission slip as Quill had signed it for him (since he was probably the only one whose signature wouldn't be recognised) due to the fact that they had never signed Peter's permission slips before.

The day of the trip Peter was woken up to FRIDAY blaring an alarm throughout his room. 

He checked the clock next to his bed. It read 7:30. That's fine. Wait... 7:30!! Shit! He was going to be late!

He rushed to get ready for school and ran out of his room into the kitchen where Steve stood with breakfast already made ready for him.

"I kind of guessed that you would sleep in so i made you some pancakes." He told his nephew.

"Thank you uncle Steve! I have to go otherwise I'm going to be late! Thank you again!" Peter replied. He ran from the kitchen to the elevator and rushed straight out of the lobby. He ate the pancakes on the way to school because he didn't want to waste them. After all, they had been made just for him.

He raced through New York at a speed that a normal teenager should not be able to go, and he wouldn't have been able to if not for his enhancement. He could have gotten to school quicker if he had swung to school but that would lead to questions once he had arrived at his destination. 

He had made it to school with 3 minutes to spare.

"You're late Peter." Mr Harrington claimed.

"Still have 2 minutes to spare sir." Peter replied with a smile.

"Alright, get on the bus." His teacher replied with a smile. Peter climbed up the small set of steps to enter the bus and spotted Ned sat close to the front. He quickly join him and they began talking about the random things that could possibly happen when they arrive at the tower. Then, of course, Flash had to attempt a witty remark in Peters direction.

"Who's excited to see Penis' fake internship, cause i am!" Flash remarked, getting cheers from the rest of his group of goons. He still had yet to realise that they were only his friends for money and popularity. Sometimes Peter thought that Flash knew this but didn't care. These remarks continued for most of the bus ride until Mr Harrington threatened to stop Flash from entering the tower (meaning that he couldn't go on the tour) if he didn't sit down. That caused Flash to remain quiet for the rest of the trip but it didn't stop him from through small paper balls and spitballs at Peter's head. 

Finally, they made it to the tower. Even though Peter lived here and Ned and MJ visited rather often, the trio were still in awe of the building. The exterior was sleek and clean, representing how much work the CEO had put into making this place a respected company. Pepper really had outdone herself with the new building - the old one was destroyed during one of the avengers battles - and you could see how hard she worked to rebuild Stark Industries legacy. 

Mr Harrington led the class into the lobby, which all of the students of Midtown High were in awe of, and walked up to the receptionist's desk. Peter had noticed that the receptionist on duty today was Anastasia (one of the people at SI who the trio looked up to immensely) and gave her his signature smile. She brightened up when she saw him and walked over to the group with a box full of passes. 

"Hey Pete, Ned, MJ! You'll be having Lila as your tour guide but her dad's keeping her upstairs for another lecture." Anastasia told the trio.

"Of course Lila would have to endure another lecture today. What did she do this time?" MJ asked the receptionist.

"She got caught sneaking out and hanging out with her boyfriend. By Natasha of all people!" She replied.

"I thought Natasha would keep it quiet, but obviously not!" Lila said. 

"You finally decided to show up." Ned noted.

"Of course! Couldn't leave my favourite people waiting any longer." She replied. 

"Okay everyone! I'm Lila and I'm going to be your tour guide today. When I call you name, please come here and collect a pass." Lila called.

"Jackson Cooper." She began.

"Lucy Moore."

"Eugene Thompson." She said with a slight scowl. She continued down the list until there was no one left.

"Miss, you seem to have missed out on three of our students." Flash yelled from the back of the group.

"There is not need to yell, and if you are on about Peter, Ned and MJ then that its because they have their own passes." Lila told him.

"What do the passes mean, Miss?" Jackson asked.

"There is no need to call me Miss, just call me Lila, I feel like my mum when you call me that." She said. "And to answer you question, there are 10 levels for the passes, each a different themed avenger, besides your passes which are just level 1 visitor passes. Level 1 and 2 passes are given to tour groups and paparazzi. You can only enter the areas that i give you access to. Level 3 and 4 passes are given to low level scientists and interns. These passes are purple after Hawkeye and can only go up to level 40. Level 5 passes are given to assistant scientists and some higher level interns as well as the Avengers exhibit curators. These passes are green, Hulk themed, and have access up to floor 55. Level 6 are given to high level scientists and are themed black and red, for the black widow, and have access to level 75. Level 7 and 8 are given to Lab Directors and top Level interns such as Ned here. They are Blue, red and white, based off of Captain America, and have access up to level 90. Level 9's are given to the avengers who don't live in the tower most of the time. They are Blue and Red, spider-man themed, and have access to everywhere in the tower except for some rooms like Tony Stark and his intern's private labs and Pepper Stark and her interns offices. Level 10 are given to the avengers who live in the tower. They are red and gold, for Ironman of course, and they have access to everywhere in the tower. There are only about 10 of these passes." Lila explained. The entire group looked awestruck.

She pointed at the scanners near the front desk and said, "You will have to walk through those scanners so that FRIDAY can detect that you are not a threat." She demonstrated by walking through.

"Lila Barton. Level 9. No threat detected. Miss Romanoff requests that you meet her tonight for family movie night." FRIDAY called. This scared the shit out of some of the Midtown student body.

"That's FRIDAY, she's the main AI for SI." The students began to walk through the scanner and each time FRIDAY would reply with "Guest. Level 1. No threat detected." but when she got to Flash, it seemed that she had a little bite to her dialogue. 

"Ned Leeds. Level 8. No threat detected. Hello Mr Yoda, your package that you ordered has arrived and is in the common lounge." 

"Thank you FRIDAY." Ned replied.

"Michelle Jones. Level 10. No threat detected. Hello Mini Pepper." 

Peter finally walked through and FRIDAY announced, "Peter Parker. Level 10. No threat detected. Hello Peter. Would you like me to inform the Mr. Bossman or Miss CEO of your arrival?"

"No thank you FRIDAY!" 

"Okay, first stop is the intern offices on the 25th floor so lets head up there now." Lila began.

The group headed to the elevator and piled in. Lila and Peter stepped in last. It seemed that Flash had pushed his way to the front so that he could talk to Lila.

"Hey! Babygirl, can I press the button?" Flash asked flirtatiously.

"Sure you can, if you can find it!" Lila replied. This caused Flash to look incredibly confused until he began searching the walls for a button. Eventually, his entire group of goons began looking as well until Lila gave the order, "FRIDAY, please take us to level 25." Flash went red in the face as he realised that there was no button. He should have realised that as this was in fact SI and it would be a bit pathetic to have buttons on an elevator in a leading science institution. Peter and Ned quietly snickered at Flash's humiliation and MJ had a smirk layered across her face. 

The group finally made it to floor 25 (with quite a bit of fidgeting from Flash) and piled out onto the floor. The class realised that this would probably be the most boring part of the tour as the floor was littered in offices and cubicles for PR and business interns. Lila began to explain what goes on around this floor when Peter's spider sense picked up a rustling in the vents. He hung his head and prayed that it was just the air and not the famous archer superhero. Lila must have sensed that he knew something so she sent everyone off to ask questions to the PR staff and interns who were walking the floor or sat at their desks. She walked over to him and asked if he was alright and instead of responding, he just pointed up. She got the message and just looked up to the vents and yelled, "We know you're up there, come on down!".

Instantly, the vents began to groan and a figure clad head to toe in black fell from the vents. Many people yelled and a few of the girls in Peter's class screamed. Ned and MJ just watched on with their own little smirks, knowing that Peter was about to get embarrassed to the high heavens. This would be fun.

Peter looked up and saw the archer and just sighed. This was going to be embarrassing as hell. The world-renowned superhero just walked over like him falling out of the vents was a normal occurrence (which it was to the trio and his daughter but not to the class of Midtown High). He waved at Ned and MJ, to acknowledge their presence, and walked to the other two teens.

"Hi Petey, how's the trip going? I know Stark dragged Lila into doing the tour because nobody else was willing to do it." Hawkeye said.

"It's going great Mr. Barton, just great!" Peter replied.

"Did you just - did he just - did you just call me Mr. Barton? Are you kidding me kid? You've called me Uncle Clint for the past year and now we have reverted back to Mr.Barton! I might have to tell our dad about this kiddo!" He replied, playing the over dramatic uncle card.

"Don't tell dad, I'm sorry, truly, just don't tell dad." Peter said, hoping that Clint wouldn't say anything.

"Okay kid, I won't, but you gotta pick my choice for takeaway next time, understand."

"Understood." To this the archer gave a firm nod, kissed his daughter's forehead and waved goodbye to the group of students. The entire class was in awe, even Mr Harrington.

"Alright everyone, let's head to our next stop." Lila called to the class. the class followed her to the elevator and on the way Flash tugged Peter aside quite violently. 

"How'd you do it Penis? Bet your knees hurt from having to bribe your way to the top. You've probably sucked off most of the staff here. MJ's gonna love finding out you've cheated on her you worthless piece of shit! Bet you were lying about the whole 'Don't tell dad' thing as well. Your an orphan that's going to get nowhere in life and I'm going to prove that your internship is-" He suddenly stopped talking when he noticed that the entire class was gone. 

"Now look what you've done Penis! You've made us lose the group!" Flash remarked.

"Relax, if you stop pestering me, I'll get us to the next stop. All you have to do is not pester me for the rest of the trip so that Mr Good-and-righteous and Mr Iron Giant don't have a dead teenager on their conscious, understand?" Peter asked. Flash seemed to look hesitant but eventually said, "Why should I believe you Parker? Your just a lying orphan!"

"Okay, fine, I'll just leave you here and walk away or I could say that i can invite you to the next avengers family dinner?" Peter replied. He usually wouldn't stoop so low as bribery but in this case, if it stopped his dad and Mr Star Spangled Man With a Plan from killing someone, then maybe it would do.

"Fine, but if you're lying Parker then you're going to regret going to school on Monday!" 

"Deal." He headed to the elevator and Flash seemed to follow, looking a little bit like a lost puppy. They headed into the elevator as Peter called to FRIDAY asking where the rest of the group were.

"They are in the intern labs on level 30. Would you like me to take you there Mini-Boss?" FRIDAY replied.

"Please FRIDAY, thank you." They landed on the designated floor and walked towards the group, only to notice that they had been joined by none other than the Falcon and Valkyrie. They hadn't noticed him yet so he snuck in next to his best friend. When Ned looked over at him, he did a double take. He hadn't expected Peter to be standing there.

"Dude, where have you been?" Ned whisper-yelled. They were at the back of the room so nobody could hear them even if they were talking normally. One of the two superheroes must have asked if anybody had any questions because immediately, the entire classes hand's went up (except the trio and surprisingly Flash as well). Sam noticed that Peter didn't have his hand up and so he called on him, for embarrassments sake. 

"You in the back, yes you with the awful science joke shirt!" The falcon called. Everyone turned around to face him. His face must have looked like a tomato.

"No, Mr.Wilson, I don't have a question."

"I though Katniss was kidding with the whole Mr and Miss thing, kid. You've called me uncle Sam for the past 8 months, 2 weeks and 4 days and yes I have been counting because you're my unofficial nephew."

"Sorry Sam." The spider replied.

"Nope! Let me hear you say it. Uncle Sam."

"Sorry, uncle Sam!". 

"Good, now back to the group, anybody else have a question?" The falcon called to the group.

"I have one, sir!" Betty called, gaining his attention. "How do you know Peter?"

"Well, it's a long story but the short version is that Tony, Mr. Stark to all of you, found him in a STEM workshop somewhere in Queens and then Peter here became Tony's intern. Then he was allowed to invite Ned and MJ to a family dinner and so those two became a permanent parts of the Avengers family." He answered. He was kind of telling the true story, about Ned and MJ anyways, but he was obviously bending the truth about him and his dad. He knew that every avenger knew how Peter was found but nobody really cared anymore. 

"Everyone is very grateful for the trio. They healed everyone more than they realise." Valkyrie inputted. This made Ned and Peter blush slightly and even MJ had a slight smile on her face. Suddenly, the elevator pinged loudly signalling someone had just entered the floor. This would only happen on the bottom 35 floors, so it did make Peter jump. It was loud, okay! 2 figures stepped out from the elevator, one incredibly taller than the second. They stepped into the light just as Peter heard a familiar squeal. Then, he felt something impact with his leg and he would have fell if not for Ned behind him. It was his litte sister, Morgan Stark.

"Hi, Petey!" Morgan said, very enthusiastically.

"Hello Princess Morguna!" He replied. He then noticed who was standing next to the elevator and so he waved them over.

"Me and Morgan were going to the food court and then FRIDAY told us you were on this floor so we decided to come and say hi!" Mantis told the teenager.

"Yeah! I was hungry!" Morgan called. This grabbed his classes attention.

"Hello, Morgan!" Valkyrie called to the 6 year old. She waved in return.

"If you guys are heading down to the food court, can we come along as well?" Lila asked the pair. Morgan called a 'yes' back to her.

"Can we come too? I can't say anything for Sam but I haven't eaten since before I arrived." Valkyrie asked.

"Are you guys cool with that?" Lila asked to the school group. She got a reply of 'yes's and nods from them.

"Let's head down now then!" She called and had them head to the elevator. Peter was not excited to have more avengers on the trip but he didn't really have a say.


End file.
